


Just Talk [It'll Help in the Long Run]

by WitheringFeniks



Series: Actions Have Consequences [4]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Bucky Barnes & Winter Soldier are Different Personalities, Bucky Barnes Remembers, Bucky Barnes-centric, Canon Divergence - Captain America: Civil War (Movie), Dissociative Identity Disorder, Gen, Hurt Tony Stark, Protective FRIDAY, Protective Vision (Marvel), Tony's hardly in this, Winter Soldier Bucky Barnes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-08
Updated: 2019-09-08
Packaged: 2020-11-03 20:47:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20564219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WitheringFeniks/pseuds/WitheringFeniks
Summary: While Tony’s being seen to, FRIDAY and Vision both have a chat with James & Soldat about what will be happening.Pt 3





	Just Talk [It'll Help in the Long Run]

**Author's Note:**

> Hover over the Russian words for translations. For mobile, they'll be at the bottom.

It was a flurry of motion when the Quinjet touched down; Vision had lifted Tony, telling them to stay in the jet as he quickly moved to pass Tony to the doctors that had rushed out with a gurney to transport Tony on.

They watched as Vision disappeared into the building with the Doctors. They sat silently, seconds turned into minutes before anything happened. The ramp of the Quinjet closed again and Soldat swerved his eyes to the console, where FRIDAY began speaking.

“I would like to speak to you, Sargent Barnes, before Vision returns.” Her voice was icy and stern.

Soldat nodded. "Конечно”

“I was connected to the suit up until the point Sir’s helmet was ripped off his head. I…” She hesitated. “Much that has happened recently, none of which I am happy about, is in relation to _you_, but I am also aware that in comparison you have had only a small role.”

“It was Steve that set everything off, да?”

“You are… correct.” Her voice was even colder, if possible. “Captain Rogers has quite possibly ruined Sir’s attempt at getting a plea deal that was aimed to help rehabilitee you.”

James' heart pounded, _seriously_, he nearly choked. Soldat stayed silent but James could feel his exasperation.

“I am unsure whether Sir will wish to continue this path once he awakes in the wake of recent… _developments_. But I know Sir quite well, even if I haven’t known him as long in comparison to my predecessor JARVIS, there is a strong possibility that he _will_ perpetuate onwards, even after everything. So you will comply with everything that is asked of you—if he asks you to get down onto your knees and _beg_, _you will do so_.”

_She is protective of her maker/Soldat, not now/I was simply admiring her devotion._

Soldat nodded. “We understand.”

“I should hope so.” FRIDAY hmphed. “But until that time, Vision will come and take a statement about what has happened. I have come to the understanding that there are two of you that share the body of James Barnes, and I would suggest starting from the very beginning—or as much as you can both remember. The more that is common knowledge, the more it can be used to help assist your case.”

“Thank you, Miss FRIDAY.” James choked out.

“Just FRIDAY, is quite alright, Mr Barnes.”

James nodded.

* * *

The ramp opened again over half an hour later to reveal Vision. He floated up the ramp and set his feet down, sitting down opposite them.

“How is he?” James found himself asking before he could stop himself.

“Sir is… Before they can do anything, his body temperature must be brought up to a stable one. They believe he has two possibly broken ribs and his sternum has taken the most damage, however. It will need to be replaced.” Vision reported, doing well to keep emotion from his face and voice. “His left pinkie finger may have to be amputated, thankfully the rest are just light flesh wounds. Nothing is life-threating, but serious none-the-less.”

James and Soldat felt an undying amount of relief. “Tha—that’s good.”

Vision’s gaze sharpened. “FRIDAY has no doubt informed you, but I wish to collect a statement from you. It would be best, for now, to start at your involvement in recent happenings.”

James nodded.

“FRIDAY?” Vision prompted.

“Audio is being recorded, Vision.” FRIDAY reported.

“At your pace, Mr Barnes.” Vision dipped his chin.

“We only heard about the bombing—or well read about it, after a man at a newsstand seemed to recognise me. It was in the paper that I’d been spotted as the person to have planted the bomb. I hurried back to the apartment that I’d been rentin’ and found Steve, geared up in his Captain America outfit, already there. He seemed to have been snooping through my—our—journal. Seeing Steve kinda, uh, I dunno the right word—don’t think flight or fight response is the correct term. It just, since our last meeting was us fighting, it was kinda wired into me to still be wary and him being there just...”

James took a shaky breath and allowed Soldat to take over. The light, almost there Brooklyn accent became a Russian one.

“James froze at seeing Rogers.” Soldat began, watching as Vision simply blinked at the seamless switch. “So I took control, I flung him onto the floor and grabbed my bag, throwing it out the window onto the roof next door. The task force? I am unsure of their designation, arrived then and instinctively I fought against them—were any seriously injured?”

Vision shook his head. “At worse a broken bone.”

“I am glad, my strength is that of Rogers, so we could cause serious harm if not careful. Once I’d reached a suitable floor, I jumped from the window onto the roof with our bag. The prince appeared then and attacked me. I ran, eventually landing in the tunnel where the prince and Rogers followed. I pulled a man off his motorbike in an attempt to put more distance between us, but the prince pierced the wheel. Which is where the task force caught us and we were arrested.”

Soldat nudged James back.

“We complied and didn’t fight once they’d caught us. When Zemo, playing the doctor, came into the room.” James hesitated, a frown creasing his brows as he tried to grasp what he could remember. Everything was fuzzy. “Neither of us can really remember what happened, just that Zemo had our trigger words. Even with Soldat being forced into compliance with them, it’s painful for him and can feel his mind foggy for at least half an hour—from what I’ve gathered from his words anyway and that time is a period he doesn’t have control. Normally…”

“Normally.” Soldat takes over once more. “I would have the trigger words spoken after HYDRA had put me into the Chair first, to wipe my memories to—rest set me?” Soldat scrunched his nose. “Like reverting a device to factory settings. However, this time, I was able to snap out of it far quicker because there was no wipe, but not quick enough.

“James woke up first after we’d escaped, to find Rogers had taken us to a warehouse and locked our metal arm into a—I don’t know, but it was a piece of machinery and we couldn’t get it out without help—”

Soldat and James continued, switching back and forth when one could explain better to give as much information a possible. Never once did Vision or FRIDAY interrupt.

* * *

“It was decided that you will be staying here until Sir is well enough to return to the US. This way we can work with your statement to begin to work on your case.” Vision began explaining. “Stark Industries lawyers have Sir’s respect and have never failed him in the past. There is not any other team that we trust to defend you.”

“Thank you.” James croaked.

“Miss Potts is set to arrive in two days’ time with items like clothing and books to keep you occupied as you will be staying in Sir’s room.” FRIDAY chimed in.

That caught them off guard.

Seeing the confusion, Vision continued. “We cannot trust you not to run off, I will also be here to keep Sir company and watch over you.”

James nodded.

**Author's Note:**

> Конечно - Of course
> 
> да - Yes


End file.
